Hermione Black
Hermione Jean Black (born Granger) was a Muggle-born witch born to Hugo and Rose Granger, descendants of Marius Black, a disowned Squib member of the House of Black. She was Lily Slytherin's best friend and later girlfriend. Biography Early life (1979 - 1991) Hermione was born to Hugo and Rose Granger on 19 September, 1979. She was their only child and, although they were "a bit bemused" by the oddities displayed by their daughter, they were known to be proud of her. Upon turning eleven, Hermione was surprised to learn that she was a witch and was invited to attend Hogwarts. She eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before she began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1991, learning all the set spellbooks by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. In addition to the texts set by the school, Hermione brought with her several other books for reference and to further her understanding of the wizarding world. Hogwarts years (1991 - 1997) Hermione was Sorted into Gryffindor upon entering Hogwarts. Despite her great intelligence, the Hat chose Gryffindor over Ravenclaw for her because of her bravery and persistence. She became Lily Slytherin's first and best friend at Hogwarts, although she did not learn the truth about her friend's identity until her second year. Despite her intelligence and keen interest in magic, many pure-blood Slytherins insulted her by calling her a "Mudblood", a word for of-age Muggle-born wixen who did not care about the traditions of the Wizarding world. Lily resented this, and took her to Malfoy Manor to introduce her to Narcissa Black Malfoy and Bellatrix Black Lestrange, and to investigate whether she had any heritage from known Wizarding families. While there, it was discovered that she was a descendant of Marius Black, a Squib member of the House of Black. She also attained a copy of Lady Magic's Chosen and began learning about the magical Formation Rites. Eventually, after a fight with her, Lily dragged her down to the Chamber of Secrets to reveal her true identity as Voldemort's daughter. They were followed by Graham Montague, who taunted Hermione, once again calling her a Mudblood. In response, Lily killed him. Hermione was horrified, and ran away from Lily. Upon hearing about Hermione's supposed betrayal, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle decided to take matters into their own hands. They attacked Hermione in the cooridors, scarring her with the word "Mudblood" gauged onto her arm using various cutting spells. This was discovered by Lily, who killed one of them nearly immediately and waited a few days to question the other and kill him, again in the Chamber of Secrets. Upon seeing how protective over her Lily was and how much she cared about everyone, not only pure or half-blood wixen, Hermione officially became her girlfriend. Shortly after, Lily took Hermione to dinner with Eva Rosier, Evan Rosier I and his wife to meet her father. Hermione was intimidated of and in awe of him, and when he asked when she would be ready for her Presentation in order to oficially go by Hermione Black, she told him she would be ready whenever he and Bellatrix Black Lestrange thought she would be. His response was to have her presented the next morning. The majority of her new foster family did not know about the scar, with the exception of Bellatrix, who was aware of it because her sister Narcissa had treated it. Category:Gryffindors Category:Black family Category:Lestrange family Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ characters